The Dice Now Tossed
by MidnightHeir
Summary: To every action, even those with the best intentions, there are equal and opposite reactions. Stealing the Heart of Tengu seemed like a good idea at the time, but as the truth begins unravelling, sometimes good intentions might not be enough.
1. The Prize

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the following – TMNT (that is Eastman, Laird and Fox) or Buffy/Angel (that is Whedon) though I have used them both in this story.I'd also like to add at this juncture, despite the leaked pictures of the final episode I've not looked at them at all. This is purely my own work, but it is heavily grounded in canon events of the earlier four seasons, so similarities_ may_ occur.

**Rating:** T – for fight scenes that occur in later chapters

**A.N; **By the very nature of this story there are going to be vague references to the Lost Season episodes that aired and is a possible ending that could occur. Do not fear if you have yet to see these episodes, bar the occasional direct quote and brief flashback there will be no massive spoilers. The story itself is based upon research, theory and pure speculation. Finally, though this first chapter is Karai-centric, the next _will_ centre on the guys, and they will take precedent for the rest of the story from that point.

Enjoy!

**PS: **Thank yous and there are a ridiculous number of them, can be found at the start of chapter two.

**Key;**

Thoughts - _'italics'_  
Flashback -_ italics  
_Quote from TMNT _- "quote"_

_Note: When a long flashback takes place thoughts and any quotes will be reversed so that they appear in normal text._

THE DICE NOW TOSSED

"_Watch your thoughts, for they become words.  
Watch your words, for they become actions.  
Watch your actions, for they become habits.  
Watch your habits, for they become character.  
Watch your character, for it becomes your destiny."_

_**The Prize**_

_New York City_

The dark blue SUV slid out of the garage into an unremarkable scene of damp, grey concrete and dreary eyed New Yorkers on their way to work. Not that any of that was of any importance to the driver of the vehicle.

Karai's green eyes remained focused on the rain speckled windshield, though her mind was on anything but that. Since the night the balance of power had altered significantly, there was no denying that there had been more than enough opportunity for the creatures to retaliate against her now that they were free. The Mystics had been given ample time and plenty of opportunities to bring retribution down upon her head in recompense for her treatment of them, and yet there was nothing.

Months had been and gone, sliding by as smoothly as the water did over the bonnet of the car. On the other seat was the reason for her spontaneous foray into the city without a driver or guard of any sort. The envelope was garnished with a post mark from Herdernez & Cilion, a subsidiary from the mighty Wolfram & Hart; an LA based company that handled the Foot's affairs. But the thought, no the fact, that her Father was reaching out to her from beyond the 'grave' stirred something deep within Karai.

'_Karai'_

The girl straightened in her seat. A ripple of anxiety descended over her other wise emotionless face. It was nothing. The thought gave her comfort and though she slowed the speed of the vehicle and waited for the attack, nothing came. On the tarmac the front wheel crossed over a slowly forming puddle, the water packing itself neatly together to allow for smooth passage. Within the car the Karai's energy and focus remained on the road ahead. The sound of water softening as it hit her moving shelter was not taken as the warning it should be. Instead her mind struggled to understand one very simple concept; why, with ample opportunity present, did she still walk the streets?

'_Karai!'_

A soft curse escaped from her lips, accompanying it came a sharp jab her heeled boot drove the brake down. In front of her a disturbed cat darted out. Skidding, the car finally came to a shaky halt before slowly revving up once again as she applied the accelerator. Her Father had often told her stories of the powerful slaves she would have command of when she was older. When she misbehaved he taunted her with tales of their treachery and deceit. The power they wielded was not something to be taken lightly and the whitened tips of her knuckles indicated how seriously Karai was taking the possible threat. She was an Oroku, and an Oroku knew no fear, if these creatures were here, then so be it. But she would not face them a coward.

Winding down the automatic window, shrewd green eyes peered out into the mottled sky. Nothing. Drawing her head back within the cab, the window slid seamlessly back into place. A hand that twitched with nerves reached out to pluck the envelope from the passenger seat, the unreadable expression upon her face belay the fact she expected to close her hand down around nothing.

Paper crumpled beneath her grasp and she drew herself up to a full sitting position once again. The key was smoothly turned in the ignition, and the vehicle started to move once again. The woman's eyes moving between the text on the page and the deserted road.

'_Dear Ms. Oroku,_

_Upon receipt of a recent insurance claim against a stolen Heart of Tengu, we are writing to inform you that conditions set by Mr S. Oroku have been satisfactorily met.'_

The car was coming towards the interstate. This was the moment it all boiled down to. Trust her eyes, or her overactive imagination. She was no longer a child in need of a terrifying bedtime story.

'_In order to collect your package, proof of identity and this covering letter will be necessary. Said package is being held for you at our offices in Upper Manhattan.'_

A smile formed on her lips. The answer to her dilemma came to her as naturally as breathing. Around the car water fell with soothing regularity though not a single drop that landed upon Karai's car slid free. Now it slowly built up over the smooth, dark surface one crystalline drop at a time. Landing in near perfect silence, the droplets spread out and interwove with the others already present. All around her a prison was being built and her confident gaze was oblivious to the meticulous trap that was being laid. Entering onto the interstate, Karai cautiously began to reapply the throttle bringing to bear the power needed to get her to her destination. Around her the water built up, coating the car in what would become a second skin as deadly as the bubbles Water was revered for.

The road, complete with drizzle, flew past her in a blur of grey, yellow and black. Cars wove in and around the young ninja moving with the confidence of their drivers. Signs were adhered to and as she neared her exit a small smirk danced upon her lips. Fear and childish imagination had very nearly robbed her of this moment. Her hand shifted to indicate her exit, and everything changed. Beneath the shell of the car water began to slowly snake and climb up into chassis.

With malice the entity stood with his equals, his hollow eyes resting upon the car and his intended victim. From behind the cloth wrapped around his face lips parted and a single word was uttered. For a moment Karai's car continued to cross through the lanes unhindered …

'_Karai' _

Her emerald hues widened in horror – staring back at her from the rear of the car sat Water. For a second his astral form materialized to lock eyes and stare into her own. Around her the skin of water tightened like a vice, seeping into the electrical system. The silent radio crackled and sizzled into life, spewing forth jargon whilst the electric windows slid up and down time and again to reveal the full extent of the trap she was ensnared in.

"No!"

Shaken, Karai's hand pressed against the viscose wall of water, applying as much pressure as she possibly could whilst trying to halt the car. Beneath the sole of her foot water crept into the cab through the cracks surrounding the pedal. Drop after drop built up into a heavy counterweight that pressed the accelerator down into the floor of the car.

"No."

There would be no escape from the car that way. The vehicle increased speed once again, whilst Karai sought out a way to free her self. This was not how she would die! Securing her grip up on the wheel she tugged it violently to the left, succeeding in redirecting the car towards the bolster. It was not as if Water had not anticipated such. Clenching his fist, the car and passenger continued its jolt to the left dragging it round into the oncoming path of the second lane.

Her head was jarred back viciously upon impact with the green sedan. Ploughing into the driver's door, girl and car were driven forward towards the barrier separating intestate from exit lane. With a dull ache running across her battered forehead Karai reached up to feel the back of her skull and neck. An Oroku did not die so easily. The bubble that had been wrapped around the car, sealing her into a metaphoric tomb dispersed before her eyes. As versatile as it was from within, it could not withstand the force of a family sized car. The fact as it presented itself brought a smirk to her otherwise stoic face. Impact with the concrete barrier jarred the woman violently to the left, with a sharp snap the belt broke from its anchor to slice across her face.

"YAAAGH"

Karai found herself laying face down across the seats. Spots of water, real water, flittered across the back of her crown to be lost in the strands of her hair. With sheer force of will she lifted her head up to stare at the gash in the side of her car. Inches from her now bleeding face lay the torn, splintered edge of the concrete barrier. Around it, was a hole in the side of the car reminding her of a tear across the stomach confronted her. Escape. The thought was accompanied simultaneously with action, scrambling forward her fingers wrapped around a panel of her car and she pulled herself skywards.

"Shall I do it now Brother?" Fire watched as Karai's escape attempt resulted in a spectacular aquaplane, beneath the folds of the cloth wrapped around his head a malicious smile spread.

"Now."

In the street below, Karai's car imploded in a ball of flame...

-

_Speculation, constructive - criticism I welcome it all ... also, KUDOS to those who see where I am taking this!_


	2. The Meeting

**A.N: **The quote in italics comes directly from the episode Beginning of The End from the Lost Season. It is the only direct quote … so far.

**Thank you(s); **_pacphys_ (for information on how to crash ones car // checking a Don scene), _Wanequelle/The Burniator Named Trogdor_ (for beta'ing), _Nightmuse _(for inspiring, sending me the relevant episodes editting the summary line and beta'ing) _Ramica_ (random Japanese translations and weapon identification), _Roo (_for checking a Karai scene), _Lioness-Goddess _(geography of NY) and _eldarsevenstar_ for being my point of contact as a rabid Leo fan. All of them write excellent fiction that I can not recommend highly enough ... go read it!

* * *

_**The Meeting**_

_**-An undisclosed period of time after the attack on Karai-**_

"_I do know what their victory today means, it means the end of the world begins here"_

Splinter's words hung in an atmosphere that was empty and cold. He did not need to look directly at his children or their faces to know that the enormity of the situation would weigh heavily upon their minds. Having arrived in a place that they should feel at ease in each of them lurked in the rat's personal space as if relying on his presence to better soothe their frayed nerves. Here? Armageddon was to start in New York City? Some would already consider New York to be one form of Hell, but to have it literally transformed by the ideals of another into a medieval play pen? It did not bear thinking about. Already, the city itself was a place that very few could successfully survive in; such was the level of isolation and desolation that flooded the streets. Times Square in the early morning was no place to contemplate such a grave situation. Straightening his spine, one ear jarring click at a time Splinter offered his children a small smile.

"We will finish this discussion at the lair."

"This isn't right." Don mused, his foot steps muffled against the morning dew strewn pavement. "Logically they can finish this, yet they haven't."

Raphael slid his bonrai into the stained leather of his belt. Wrapping up the slack and tucking it through one hole his response was an automatic growl. "Score one to Mr. Optimistic" The fact they had escaped, unscathed he counted as a blessing,

There was no scientific reasoning behind the uneasiness that was weighing down on the purple clad ninja, other than _that_ feeling. It was akin to the crawling sensation that attacked the base of your neck when you felt like you were being followed, or watched. Keeping to the silky grey shadows the turtles and their sensei continued on, the final member of their ravaged teams gaining a lift from Leonardo.

Leonardo was distracted, his mind currently dwelling on other things. Don was indeed correct. This was too easy, yet a cursory glance around revealed nothing to the naked eye. This tickled a secondary nerve in the leader's mind. The mystics, Leo swallowed and silently corrected him self, these _Heralds_ were capable of extinguishing them in a single motion. And they could do it from behind a veil of magic that had tricked even the eyes of the tribunal. Not yet fully trained before the destruction of the court, his potential power was nothing more than that: a possibility. Currently sullen and downcast his brothers demonstrated a superior grasp (and thus understanding) of the chi that ran through their veins. Yet it was nothing compared to the power that would be necessary to truly quell these things. Inwardly Leo smirked. If that was even possible …

"Kumquat"

"I'm …" It took Leo a moment to realize that the call wasn't a query about his well being. The Ancient One wanted something else from him, specifically his attention.

* * *

"Didn't we just leave Times Square?" 

Mike's question, and the nervous manner in which he slid his bruised hands over the lower portion of his shell, were justifiable. Unheeded they had traversed the streets of New York until they had neared their home on the outskirts of Central Park. Street after street they had walked, and now as they came upon the cusp of the park the brown leaves of the tree along with the frost bitten grass had vanished before their eyes to be replaced with the same miserable grey of their re-entry point to New York. The scene was flawless, each shadow was cast perfectly from the 'walls' to partially cover the 'streets' that greeted them. 'Fire escapes' ran up the side of the 'alley' behind them like a black spiders web. The 'square' itself was just as eerily quiet as it had been when they had initially arrived in New York.

"I think perhaps the more pertinent question is do our eyes deceive us, or are we back where we started?"

The group slowed to a halt and warily fanned out into a circle. Digging their toes into the ground gave no clue to their situation. It felt as solid and hard as concrete, though this couldn't be further from the truth. Donatello's original assumption that there were being watched had held more than a grain of truth. From rooftop to rooftop the five Heralds had tracked their prey, watching and waiting for an opportunity when they would hold the greatest advantage. Verging on land relatively unscathed by human hand was a gift that they had patiently waited for.

The five Heralds each had their own unique was of dealing with the problem that was currently circling within the gates of Central Park. Fire perched with Wind directly above their heads, each wearing a triumphant smirk. The turtles were oblivious to what was about to strike at them. Beneath the surface, Earth lurked moving through the ground like a shark that had successfully located its prey. At regular intervals the Herald's large head reared up from the ground to study the four humanoid creatures. Which left Water and Metal, a silent killer and a sadist of the highest possible order. A small nod came from Water indicated everything was ready.

"Move slowly." Leonardo instructed coldly, "Don't fall out of sight. Anything that moves is a threat."

Though huddled together there was a tiny space just large enough to fit a person into and within it a single figure materialized. Silver grey in his structure and possessing two forearms that had been manipulated by will into razor sharp blades, Metal remained perfectly still. As was expected the illusion held and the children continued to move carefully in a circular motion towards the centre of their doom. Towering over Mikey by almost two feet Metal bent over slowly to whisper exclusively into his ear,

"I'm behind you …"

The stillness of the 'square' was shattered by Michelangelo's scream. The illusion was further disturbed by the withdrawal of his weapons and the wild swing he gave his san sento kon. Spinning on the ball of his right foot, he turned inwards to the circle his chi accessed by the eruption of orange marks that covered his torso, arms and legs. Pausing to regain his composure, Metal couldn't resist taunting the youngest of the team once again. To his startled siblings the look was the closest to pure fear they had ever seen on their baby bro's face. Mikey had bent over to catch his breath only to pause once again.

"I'm _still_ behind you." Metal pointed out clinically, his dead grey orbs casually looking over his bladed arms with little more than a smirk. Slicing into this one was going to be delightful. Mike's chi enhanced weapon sliced through empty air when he turned round and swung it visicously. Before the child had decided upon his move, predictable as they were, Metal had already teleported to his new position. This time he materialized in front of the boy, his blade poised for the kill.

"Mikey? Don't break the line." Don tried to be helpful, but his words fell on deafened ears.

"You can't hear it?!" Mike shrieked back, every monster movie cliché began boiling up in his over active imagination and for a second he relaxed. "Of course you can't." he murmured to himself. "It's behind me!"

"Actually …" Metal corrected his eyes flicking from his beautifully sharpened limb to Michelangelo, "I'm directly in front of you."

"Which one?" Raph barked back, his bonrai yanked out of his belt.

Mikey's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon, slowly his eyes traced down from the curved tip along the herald's forearm, past his elbow, across the emancipated collar bone and to the wide, feral eyes of his would be killer. The stoic face that greeted him sparkled into life with a vindictive smile. It sparkled in the light of a rising sun whilst Mike instinctively backed up by half a step. The limb shimmered before it began its descent.

"Doofus!" Raph snapped, "_Which_ one."

"It really doesn't matter." Instinctively Leonardo reached for his sword, a ripple of blue racing down his arm and into the instrument. Wielding it the tip pointed into the space his baby brother was retreating from he unleashed a blast of energy.

"Whatever you are, back off!"

Well, that wasn't quite part of the plan: they weren't meant to fight back … well not with any meaningful level of success. Water's head tilted to one side to better view the trajectory of his comrade. Thrown by energy into a tree that was invisible to their eye, Metal's fury was evident upon his face.

'_Wait' _Telepathic thoughts threaded through the minds of the heralds.

There was more to that one than had been surmised by his brethren, indeed there could be more to the others also. Michelangelo was back on his feet and swinging his san sentsu kon experimentally. Having initiated his chi the tell tale markings that indicated he was utilizing it had faded from his flesh. The child was as good as mortal once more, and no discernable threat. He was no threat what so ever and with a dismissive wave of his hand Water made it clear to his brothers that the boy was prey. The purple one had yet to do anything worthy of note, though the soft purple glow that resonated from his amulet, person and stick indicated better control and potential power than the youth. The purple one's fate would be settled upon dependent on how he handled this threat. The red one was nothing more than a play thing – it could die in whatever manner that sprang into the mind of his brothers.

"That one has a dragon." Fire's words sliced through the air. "Which I'd imagine could prove troublesome at the wrong juncture."

"Indeed." Water responded before transferring back to psychic means of communication.

'_Play nicely'_ he instructed stretching his gelatinous arms into the air gracefully. The rat and short man would be his personal responsibility. Water timed his detention of rodent and male to coincide with the implosion that came from his siblings. Liquid enveloped the pair instantly, and with a neat tug with his chi the three of them were airborne and free of the chaos that began to unfold below. Captured and helpless Water allowed Sensei and Sensei to witness their protégé's demise.

* * *

A torrent of icy air, originating from what appeared to be nothing more than a deserted alley way, weaving its way through the group Wind developed the thread of air into a sturdy barrier before inviting Fire to join in the fun. 

"Be ready!" Leonardo hissed, the cold air tickling the back of his legs and lower shell. Jeragi's sword felt comfortable in his battle scarred hands.

"For what?" Raphael's eyes scanned the area, against the back of his legs a bitter breeze of icy air swept past.

"For that." It had been logical; the damp tip of one finger had dipped into the current, revealing the direction of the wind. Turning his head sideways his fooled eyes had looked directly at Wind for little more than a few seconds before shifting to observe the flood of super heated orange that came traversing down the now burning branch.

'_You're awfully smart, aren't you?'_

Don's eyes narrowed. If it was fear that Fire expected to see he would be sorely disappointed. The force of the blast threw them all into different directions. Landing with a thud, Don's exposed flesh was rubbed raw by Central Park's gravel path. Taking advantage of the momentum the turtle righted himself with a neat tuck and roll over one shoulder so that he was on his feet once again.

"You have no idea." Don murmured in response, his eyes revealing neither his enemy nor his now scattered family._

* * *

_

The fire threw Raphael directly into the path of the lurking Earth. Throwing his head up, a frustrated growl escaped his lips. 'Nuthin'. He was looking at a big load of nothing! No siblings, no enemy, no park just one giant deserted Time Square. Scrapes across his shins and palms told him there was no way in Hell they had been whisked all the way back there. Nope, they were in the park somewhere and even that didn't help him. Getting up to his feet Raphael looked around. If this was it he'd be damned if he was going down without a fightThe fire threw Raphael directly into the path of the lurking Earth. Throwing his head up, a frustrated growl escaped his lips. . He was looking at a big load of nothing! No siblings, no enemy, no park just one giant deserted Time Square. Scrapes across his shins and palms told him there was no way in Hell they had been whisked all the way back there. Nope, they were in the park somewhere and even that didn't help him. Getting up to his feet Raphael looked around. this was it he'd be damned if he was going down without a fight.

"Show ya'self ya freaks!"

Clutching his bonrai he waited, and boy did he wait. Into his line of vision he saw Mikey squealing and battling against a cyclone and he reacted … just as was expected. Rushing forwards, Raphael's feet caught up in the softened earth that lay in wait for him. One leg, then the other was swallowed by the quicksand that was present. _'Damnit'_ And in the moment that he was snared the lies and illusions were lifted from his vision. The Herald's presented him with a snap shot of Central Park and his scattered brothers each one of them focusing on or ignoring an aspect of what was essentially nothing. Don was the furthest from him simply standing, glowing and observing. Every now and then his brother flinched or ducked but otherwise he remained static. By a long shot the most animated of the three was Mikey. A soft snort escaped his beak seeing his baby bro being taunted by Wind, every time the damn thing unleashed a gust or blast of air the brat squealed or yelped intermittently waxing on and off with his chi.

"Screw this!"

Swinging the bonrai above his head Raphael unleashed it at the bough that hung directly over him. Frustration drew a scream from him as the wood animated and curved up and away from the weapon. Red markings erupted over his skin bringing with them a burst of strength and power that shook the sandy earth nearest to his person. Thrashing violently Raph was determined to get out one way or another, his body sinking deeper into the mire with each fury driven stroke.

'_The first to fall.'_

Water's bubbles held the Ancient One who seemed oddly unperturbed to the steady destruction of those around him. Earth did not need to do anything to the red clad turtle other than irk him. Already one bonrai had vanished into the ground when an attempt at clawing his way out had been foreseen and thwarted.

'_How predictable'__

* * *

_

"Be gone demon!" Leo snarled at the silver apparition that danced in and out of his sight. Having toyed with Mikey Metal was now finding things significantly more troublesome with a fellow swordsman, even if he was playing mind games with him. The sharpened edge of the dragon's sword raked over his middle and though it caused no lasting damage it did irritate the creature. With the bat of an eye his forearm altered its shape into that of a large, conical spike and he drew it back. Malice swarming his features Metal drove it forwards to strike nothing but open air. "I may not be able to see you." Leo whispered, "But I can feel you." The blue of his chi, medallion and sword deepened in shade giving the boy an eerie supernatural taint to his person.

Water flicked his hand lifting the illusion hiding Raphael for a second.

"Damnit!" Raph hadn't learnt, and the sand had swallowed him to just beneath his arms.

It was predictable in a manner that stirred pity within Water. The way Leonardo simply abandoned one fight for another.

'_Halt him_'

The ground beneath Leonardo's feet started to erupt, at first Leo managed to keep his footing rising and falling with the curves and troughs of the manipulated land.

"Raphael!" Grunting in frustration his leg slipped into a crack, and Earth closed the fissure, completing the capture of two of the four.

'_Finish this'_ Water calmly instructed Earth, the pressure upon the boy's leg was no where near painful enough to cause him discomfort. _'Brethren'_ orbs of blue slid to Wind, _'Snare the other two' _

No reaction had caused problems for Fire. Unwavering and steady Donatello had stood his ground, eyes closed, wielding his bisento when he felt the need to do so. Heated air and balls of flame had danced about his person, singeing his bandanna and heating up the metal that lay about his neck to the point where it left a fine grey burn. It made no difference to the assault that came towards him. Ignoring his senses Don followed the tiny intuitive buzz and the small tingling sensation that reverberated over his skin where the incomplete patches of purple lay. In a one on one contest the rules were easy enough to master, but two on one altered things significantly. Wind remained perched upon the podium supporting the gate, taking a keen interest in Donatello. The Herald focused his dull beige eyes upon the static turtle, slowly enveloping him in a skin tight layer of air. It crept over his skin, his clothes and his weapon. Bringing his head back a quarter of an inch Don felt the pinch of a skin tight vice that launched him into the air and left him suspended. His eyes flew open with a sharp intake of breath as Wind pushed his 'skin' of air in through Don's beak and out through his mouth. A look from the hovering Water told him to wait, and oxygen seeped in through the layer barrier that held Don completely in its thrall.

_

* * *

_

And that left Michelangelo free.

"Can't touch this!"

Around him, one by one his fallen brother appeared in illusion of the square. A bleak grey scene with the Ancient One meditating patiently within a bubble of water, Leonardo with a leg trapped in what appeared to be a cracked slab of pavement, Raphael brought a small smile to the youngest's features, his head and shoulders covered in mud appeared from a 'road'.

"Sensei?"

Adrenaline fuelled his instinct which culminated in the flickering of his chi. On then off, over his plastron, face and shoulders the energy had glowed then faded repeatedly from the moment he had been sent flying into the dirt face first. Climbing to his feet to see nothing had not been as gut wrenchingly awful as he had previously imagined. Confronted with a trapped family, down one rat- now that was scary.

"Master Splinter?" Idly he swung one end of his weapon, having been hurled he had been sandblasted a couple of times by floods of air that had left speckled red dots on his skin. Except they hadn't really been thinking right … moving fast had always been Mikey's forte. Coupled with instinct the moment things had gone to the dogs Mike had started to run. Haphazard, left to right. Back and forth. Always altering his course, always infuriating Wind as he attempted to stay one step ahead. Co-ordinating an attack with Metal Wind created a rippling surface of air and waited for his prey to be herded to him. Speeding forwards, Metal appeared with his spike positioned before Mikey's body in expectation of collision.

"Agh!"

Throwing all of his weight to one side Mikey was in the air and thrown towards a 'wall'. Bracing for impact his limbs were entangled within the boughs of an oak. Wood wrapped round his arms and legs pulling his arms out to his sides whilst his legs were left splayed. A twig coaxed itself about his throat thrice over before tightening.

To his brothers the wall he had been thrown into had sprouted steel pipes that held him firm.

"How pitiful." Fire mocked, the first of the five to appear to them. "If this is all the mighty tribunal had to offer in means of defense against our Lord then they were sorely lacking in suitable squires were they not? To fall to something as unprepared and undeveloped as a motley crew of acolytes is beyond …"

"It seems we have company." Metal hissed, his location revealed. Standing over Leonardo he held one arm high ready to bring the blade crashing down into the boy's skull.

From above a steady trickle of water dropped down from a suspended half drowned Splinter. The water held him in a vice that left his nostrils free so that he might live long enough to witness the destruction of his family. Hovering in the air with Water was his prey, but now he also turned his attention to the 'dead end' of an 'alley way'.

"Indeed it does." He mused calmly.

'_Earth, Wind watch our arrival.'_

* * *

Standing no more than 5 foot 5 inches a female emerged from the 'wall' at a steady pace that was marred by a loping gait. Wrapped in a full length black trench coat to keep out the cold the woman limped slowly onwards. To the eyes of her audience there was no denying the way her coat rose and fell upon her person; she was disfigured. Adding to her odd silhouette was the bag she carried. Brown in color, the bag held one large pocket and several smaller pouches were attached to a flap that covered the main compartment. Her face was hidden by poker straight, sable hair that hung lank around her face, atop of the hair was a fedora that held a red band. Having interrupted the scene she paused by Metal and looked up. Beneath a fringe of black two green eyes curiously looked around the area in which she stood. For the briefest of seconds her face was angled at Leonardo's, but she paid it no heed. 

"Karai."

There was no emotion in Leo's statement.

* * *

San Sentsu Kon – A nunchuka made up of three equal pieces with chain interconnecting. (Mikey's 'mystical' weapon)  
Bisento – a bo with a curved blade at one end. In this case it also has a spike to compliment it. (Don's 'mystical' weapon)  
Bonrai – similar to kami, handheld wooden handles with a curved blade at the top. Attached with a length of rope. (Raph's 'mystical' weapon)  
Gunjin – a long sword, made with a dragon's fang. (Leo's 'mystical' weapon) 


	3. The Surprise

_**The Surprise**_

Though they could see Karai, it seemed she was oblivious to the danger she was in. Instead her hand slid inside her coat and Leonardo saw her grimace as her fingers ran over something located at her midriff. He noted the crisp, blistered skin that ran up the right side of her neck to just behind her ear, he even saw the way she swept her fingers over something attached to her middle, as if she sought reassurance from it.

"Chair …" she murmured turning on her low, flat heel to move over to the instrument. It was bizarre to see Karai take up a seat when they could not see it. Bent into a perfect 'L' shape the ninja eased the bag from her body and left it where it lay. Removing her hat and loosening her coat she leant back and released a pain ridden sigh.

"Destroy this false idol" Water instructed coldly, "And let us succeed this time."

It was with morbid fascination that the brothers watched Karai as she continued to manipulate her clothing and finally her bandages. From one of the outer pockets she produced a length of elasticized material that she carefully draped over one wrist, strengthening the joint.

Behind her, the ground began to undulate. Earth was coming for her and there was nothing that any of them could do except see things play through to their conclusion. From the ground Earth emerged slowly; his oblong head creeping out of the parted land. Shifting his large weight to one side he pulled forth one massive arm and planted his monstrous hand down upon the gravel path. Pressing downwards, the Herald manipulated his hip free before planting his foot down upon the topsoil. Swinging all of his mass over to his freed side he repeated the process seamlessly removing the rest of its person from the terrain. Towering over Karai the beast parted his large hands and turned his palms inwards. Crude, yet effective, the final blow would be delivered personally.

Karai paused in her actions and lifted her head up, her face turning slightly to the right, brows knitting together in concentration. Having secured her wrist she slipped her hand back within her coat. Karai's shrewd green eyes turned upwards to face Earth's chest and a small, feral smile spread over her pale, chapped lips. Beneath the folds of her coat her fingers wrapped around the hilt of one of the two swords she carried. Feeling the metal hilt press into her palm she tore the item free from its sheath and attacked.

"Insignificant, am I?!"

The sharpness of her anger lent a bite to her voice that the turtles had not heard before. The blade she wielded was the same length as one of Leonardo's katana, though it was wider. The metal held not only a white sheen but was defined by the hairline fractures that indicated it to be the by product of a re-forged weapon. The instrument didn't quite glow with the same healthy sheen of blue that the dragon's fang, or Leo himself could, but never the less it did appear to have an aura about it. Biting deep into one of Earth's forearms, it sliced through severing the appendage cleanly. Confidently pressing her advantage whilst she still held it, Karai's other hand had vanished into the depths of her coat. Making the most of the slit that fashion had dictated must exist a shorter blade was produced. Like the first it did not take any close examination to identify that it was also home made.

The roar of pain that Karai's attack provoked served only to fuel her viscous slashes. The shorter of the two swords was driven deep into the small of Earth's back, whilst the first was already moving through a smooth arc to connect with the back of one leg. The blow rang true and the beast toppled down to a level where she could decapitate the Herald. A sheen of blue rippled up the second blade as it was drawn from the animal's spine to be driven into the right shoulder blade. Gravity, speed and sheer force dragged the animal down to a level where she could wield the longer of the two blades one final time. Leaving the second in Earth's shoulder, Karai's left hand joined the right to give her sufficient momentum to direct the sharpened edge deep into the throat of the being. Like a hot knife through butter the sword sliced through the hardened rock of Earth's head. The animal teetered upon its uninjured and crippled leg for a moment before toppling down, destroyed, defeated and dead. Displaced dust billowed skywards and from within it Karai emerged with a look of pure fury etched onto her previously neutral face.

Her head twitched instinctively back towards Metal and Leonardo. The metallic herald had already stepped away from the turtle to perform the task that Earth had failed. A single eyebrow quirked upwards and the same feral smile that had struck her features upon attack reappeared. A flick of one wrist and her shorter sword was driven into the ground. Her hand vanished to her side and a final item was drawn forth. The length of her forearm, white and gold spiraled up to complete a hilt that held a single piece of distorted metal within it. Karai drew the hilt across her middle before hurling it at Metal … and missing.

"Halt!"

She retreated gripping the first blade in her hand and bracing for impact. Water's cry caused everything to change. The park appeared to Karai's eyes as it should; the illusion melting away. Her eyes remained locked on the silver demon.

"If you are expecting me to worry or care about their personal outcome, you are sadly mistaken Mystic." Karai spoke clinically, her left hand darting from her longer blade to snatch up the shorter of the two. "I'd imagined that this might hurt or irritate you a little, but to actually kill you?" A soft, near maniacal titter crept out of her mouth. "I am here for you, and your kin." Dark green eyes darted up to the hovering Water and she shared a distinctly cold stare with him. Subtly adjusting her weight a barely audible clinking of stone was swallowed by her vindictive words. "You will live to regret that pitiful attempt on my life. An Oroku does not die so easily, and I promise you I shall be the cause of your destruction." She spat the words at Water but she took the time to meet the eye of each of the remaining Heralds. The shorter of the two swords was turned inwards to be deposited back into its sheath with a deft flick of her wrist. "Leave." The stars were aligned in her favor, the power was still where it belonged. She glared at him darkly completing her demands from behind clenched teeth. "Now!"

Metal's head turned to Water waiting for instruction. Gracing his face was a sardonic grin seeking release. Fire on the other hand was holding a large ball of flame in his hand. He only waited for a reason to release it. The four remained static for little more than a second, before all heads turned inwards to stare at the woman coldly. They appeared to struggle amongst themselves, a slight twitch on the visage of Wind indicating that the battle of wills was over.

"This is not the status quo Little Girl." Fire maliciously informed her "When we realize how you have performed this feat, we shall break free from you once again."

It did not matter; a good warrior always came fully prepared for war. Smirking softly, Karai cooed in response "Release your prisoners."

Getting Raphael out of the ground proved to be the most difficult aspect of freeing them. Leonardo plucked his legs from the ground to bend down and retrieve the battered piece of metal that Karai had thrown so poorly. Holding it in his hand he looked at it. Without the blade it was little more than a damaged ornament. He held it without its glove and though it held a slight heat to it, it did not burn his hands as it had his Father's almost two and a half years earlier. Rolling it around in his palms he idly wondered if its power lay in the hilt or the blade. The gentle caress suggested he held the powerful part but the damage Karai had dealt pointed to it being the blade.

"You have the Sword of Tengu." His brown eyes looked up to stare at Karai.

"I do." Though she spoke to him her back had turned and she was carefully collecting up her belongings. Easing the bag up over her shoulder she perched the hat upon her skull with ease. "Though it would have been preferable to have held the original I must say I am quite pleased with the effects of the shattered blades." It was more of a musing than an actual statement, or attempt at conversation. Unscathed hands extended out, her eyebrow quirking in silent demand for the hilt.

Leonardo did not relinquish it, folding his arms over his middle he watched her like a hawk, weighing and measuring Karai and her actions behind a neutral façade.

"Hey, your hands aren't crispy light!"

"Should they be Michelangelo?" her lips pursed.

Donatello took it upon himself to inform her of what they had learnt. "Master Splinter told us that only a true Master could wield that sword without the gauntlet and not be burned by it."

"Then perhaps it is meant for me!" Karai snapped back. "For there is no gauntlet with this weapon and I am not harmed. Fate can be a strange mistress. Now return to me what does not belong to you."

"Nu uh." Covered in a thin layer of dirt Raphael shook his head, whilst he came to stand at Leo's side. "Ya aint getting' nuthin' back til ya' tell us how ya' did what ya' just did."

"I've slain a monster." Karai responded coldly, "And I have to say that its head will look fine upon my wall."

"Not that, how d' yo' know where they were? It was like yo' cud see 'em or so'e thin'."

"Oh, come now, has the mighty Ninja Tribunal not fully informed our last line of defense about the wonders that allegedly exist in the annals of time?" Karai flung her head back and studied the dirt stained turtles. "In fact, where is your mighty court? Where are the 'chosen few' who will save the souls of the big wide world?"

"The tribunal is no more."

"A shame, and one who has no worth in their eyes is the first to inflict lasting damage." A soft smile danced over Karai's lips. "I assume that is why you don't want to return my possessions. It's a bad habit to develop, thievery. It can cause all manner of problems."

* * *

The bitter conversation of old allies was of no real interest to the Ancient One. Interest lost his mind, and eventually his body meandered over to the fallen remains of Earth. Seconds later he was joined by Mikey and finally Donatello. Scrambling over the fallen mass's torso the old man poked his hands deep into one of the dried cracks that marked where a sword had been driven home.

"Interesting." His tone had become playful. Though capable of instances of insight and able to offer sage advice, this was clearly not one of those moments. Stubby fingers ran over the end of the wound before tracing down to the next strike. "A-good-kill!" he added, the words running together. And then the third and final blow, raising his voice his high pitched words ran together once again. "Your-Father-taught-you-well."

Karai was effectively closed in by two parties of three. In front of her was the muscle consisting of Splinter, Leonardo and Raphael- neither giving little quarter to her words. Behind her just out of sight an assorted group of the senile, the young and the weak gathered. Never the less, the words of the man caught the attention of all present.

Without taking her eyes from the three nearest to her Karai response was clipped, "My Father taught me a lot of things Old Man."

"But-this!" the Ancient One enthused, his hands sweeping over the methodical slaughter of the herald. "If this was human, or beast, it would be as dead as this!"

"There is no gain or pleasure to be derived from unnecessary suffering." Her head turned slowly to see the Ancient One stand on the fallen back, both arms spread eagled and pointing to the meticulously executed gashes.

Don and Mikey saw the mischievous spark in his eyes, "I suspect…" the words were drawn out, before his tempo sped up once again, "you-saw-demon-you'd-slay-demon!"

"I was under the impression that was the lesson that had just been learnt." Karai's interest shifted from the quirky Ancient One, dismissing him with the turning of her shoulder. "Return to me what is mine, Leonardo."

Leonardo glared at her, before extending his arm and letting the hilt drop back down onto the ground. "What are you doing Karai?"

"I'm following my creed whilst playing by your rules Leonardo." Bending down she let out a hiss of pain as she retrieved the hilt. With a dip of her head, she straightened up to begin the long walk from them, "And now I'm leaving."


	4. The Bigger Picture

**_The Bigger Picture _**

The loss was not an acceptable one. They had lost one of their own, to an uneducated, mortal human no less. Gathered together the remaining four heralds studied the orb that hung before them. Their plans had not included any loss on their part. It had consisted of the removal of the remaining acolytes and the unhindered resurrection of their Master – the original Oroku Saki, a demon that would bring Jigoku(o) to the world around them. A world shaped in the image of Feudal Japan complete with the ancient hierarchy and the most powerful of demons. It would be a place where they would be verging on omnipotence. The tribunal had considered them selves ready to defeat their Master centuries ago, but had fallen to them his loyal servants days earlier. It had been entertaining to see them struggle before their superior might only for them to be left with four acolytes that were proving difficult to kill. Considering these facts was what brought a sour expression to Water's face whilst they dwelt upon matters at hand.

Laying behind them were the tools needed to raise their Lord; his sarcophagus, gauntlet and helmet. All that was needed now was a place to do the deed uninterrupted.

"She has them, doesn't she?" Metal hissed, his eyes watching the girl walk confidently from the turtle's presence.

"It would appear to be that way Brethren." Fire responded with a similar degree of disgust. "The greater issue would be how her Father came across them. Should she give them to the acolytes we will be at a great disadvantage."

"That much is true." Water responded calmly, "But if it is one thing we have learnt, it is to give no quarter to these acolytes or to that human girl."

It was rare for Wind to talk, so to hear words from his parched lips signaled their importance. "Whilst they remain separate we can continue unheeded."

"Which means we cannot allow them the opportunity to bond over a mutual threat." Water's head turned towards the three parts of their Master. "Or for any other unexpected twists of fate that may manifest or wish to interfere."

x-x-x

"Go!" Clambering down from the remains of Earth, the Ancient One looked at Donatello with a look of pure confusion upon his face. Did the boy not understand his words? "Shoo!" His brow furrowed, "Follow her." Hanging onto the vowels he swept his hand towards the deserted path.

"I do not want my Son to befall any traps."

"He-will-not."

"Ya don't know the crazy lady like we do. She wasn't around when they were dishin' out the sugar an' spice." Raph pointed out dryly picking dried bits of dirt off his scales. "Hell I don't think she even joined the queue."

"It-will-be-fine!"

"Leo?" Don chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. Out of all gathered it was him who knew her best. He was also the last one to have spent any meaningful time in her presence. Whatever his reticent brother struck upon he'd follow through with.

Leonardo studied his second Sensei. For the most part the man's findings had been proven reasonable if not always immediately logical for the sound of mind. "Go." A long sigh escaped from barely parted lips. He had no reason to doubt the Ancient One's judgment as skewered as it was.

"Alright then." Ignoring Mike's drawn brow Donatello began to trace Karai's footsteps.

x-x-x

The shorter of the two swords was laid out on the bench Karai had lowered herself onto. It seemed that Fate wanted to play a delightful game. Having stalked from her fellow survivors with her head high and her jaw set Karai had crumpled once she assumed her self to be at a safe distance. Beneath her clothes her torso was littered with injuries from the crash, all of which protested and demanded cursory treatment. Out of their sight the woman had eased her form onto the nearest park bench, expecting the clan to make the most of their freedom and retreat into cover. The one outcome she did not expect was to have a companion discover her 100 metres up the path. Donatello's appearance, as wary as it was brought nothing but a cursory jerk of her eyebrow. Turning her head from him she gestured towards the shorter of the blades,

"There."

Gesture made her hand returned to resting upon the top of her bag, protectively draped over the contents, whilst the other rummaged within its depths. "It's what you've come for is it not?" her eyes did not leave the opening in her bag. "I don't have the time to chase after you and your family's thieving hands." The hand that was lost in the bag emerged to wave at the weapon. Blood was dotted over her finger tips which was difficult to ignore. "So I will save us both some time."

Don studied Karai. She looked beat. Tired, worn down even. But not vulnerable, there was something about the hardness in her jaw and poise that told him that. His eyes traced over her before resting on the damp dark patch at her side. After a short pause Don stepped closer, bending at his knees to study the suspect area. Hesitating Karai answered his unspoken question, peeling her top up she revealed the frayed edges of the flesh deep tear in her side.

"You're injured."

"I am." Karai turned a pain ridden face to Don, and shared a bitter half smile. "I barely fought and my stitches were pulled."

"Stitches?"

"That is what I said."

"You have thread?"

Karai produced the tools and held them out.

Don let out a reluctant sigh. Karai was not someone he would normally spend the time on, but she had demonstrated some level of control over the Heralds, and though it did not erase the past it did earn her this favor. A fighter, even if it was someone like Karai, was an asset they richly needed. "How did you do this?" The wound that was presented to him stretched up the side of her torso, and though blood leaked through the gaps it was obvious that this was not the first time that Karai had corrected the injury. She must have attempted a patch on the wound using a mirror at some juncture. "Turn around, arm up and across the body."

Karai complied, her arm tentatively stretched out. "The mystics …"

"They've ascended Karai, they're 'heralds' now."

A soft snort of derision, "They were not the last time I saw them." Karai's eyes narrowed and her head turned so that she presented a perfect profile to Donatello's crouched form. "Here's a thought, where were you when your brothers came into my home?"

"I was detained elsewhere." Don responded calmly, "Any alcohol?"

"In the bag."

"Now it's your turn to answer my question, how did you get this?"

_Karai was almost free of the vehicle, her lower body was still within the cab of the truck but her upper torso was free. Twisting her forearms, the forward momentum she had achieved was suddenly improved by the searing ball of heat that came from within the fuel tank. Thrown into the air by the blast she crashed first into the concrete barrier at the side of the freeway before rolling down onto the ground at the side of the inferno. Impact rendered her unconscious. Beneath her civilian clothes the Kevlar saved her from severe burns whist drivers from other vehicles saved her from the fumes. Pulled away from the burning skeletal remains an ambulance took her to hospital. _

"That is not your concern."

Don pulled the small brown bottle out and soaked the pad of a bandage he had pulled apart. All over Karai's body were numerous blunt trauma bruises of varying shade and size. It looked like she had been caught in some sort of explosion. Littered amongst the bruises were burn and scald marks also in varying stages of healing. One would suspect that the brunt of any heat that had come into contact with her being had ate through material before being extinguished. By far, the worst of her scars would be on her neck when the burn that was present fully healed.

The needle pierced Karai's skin expertly in a smooth rhythmic pattern that rebound the edges of the fine tear in her skin. Though paying attention to her words, Don found nothing in them that truly answered his questions.

"You're attitude is a little different Karai." He mused aloud leaning back on his haunches to study his meatball surgery Giving it no thought he reached across to her bag and delved into it in search of bandages to complete the job. Wrapping his fingers around stained, loose pages he pulled them free and placed them upon the ground. Turning on the ball of his foot he used his weight to hold them in place, paying no attention to what it was that covered them.

"Put those back!" Karai's eyes strained to see where Donatello placed the journal pages her Father had left for her.

Amused, Don looked up from his search for medical supplies, "Why?"

"That is not your concern! Stop asking stupid questions and put them back, now."

"It's in my nature to be curious Karai." Don pointed out, his words accompanied by an unintentional burst of laughter.

"They are a gift from my Father! Return them to their place." She snapped, a pink tint rising to her cheeks.

He should have known better, the interaction though based purely upon a business like trade of services had been almost tolerable, yet he knew he would attempt to skim some of the pages that he had pulled from Karai's bag the moment the opportunity arose. Taking out a roll of bandage, Don raised his hands in defeat.

"Let me patch this, then I'll leave you be." Again his weight moved slightly so that he could skim the pages. The top one was written in neatly printed kanji that started at the base and worked backwards. Interwoven with Japanese that meant little to Donny were diagrams and neatly copied pictures. The most pertinent being a neatly drawn circle, complete with symbols that looked like a bastardized dialect that even Don couldn't identify on the crudest of levels.

"You are loitering." Karai's observation sliced through his own impromptu spying.

Karai's hand had gained some scrapes from her encounter with Earth, but it didn't stop her from stretching out to drag the sword she had left on display to her side, raising the blade and using its dulled reflective surface to spy on the spy. Fury rippled across her face, causing Karai to pull away sharply and spin on her rear. Reaching over, she hurriedly tied the ends of the bandage Don had started to apply before snatching up the pages and her bag from the turtle.

"You know Karai, if you have some sort of information that may help end this, it would be best to share it. You still haven't made it clear how you know so much about the Tribunal, or how you found us."

Sliding the pages back into her bag Karai pulled it close to her person before responding calmly, "My Father thought it best I be prepared should certain events ever take place." It was all she would offer on the subject, and after a tense moment of silence from her audience she continued tersely, "I have offered you the means with which to defend yourself from those creatures. But what is written on those pages is from my Father and meant for my eyes only. The things he has written upon those pages are only going to prolong my life should those things attempt to slay or hunt me again. If you do not want what I have to offer then you may go."

Don stared at the sword that she held loosely in her hand, "The sword is of no use to us Karai. We need the gauntlet to use it." Science and sorcery those were the precise words that Master Splinter had used to describe the Sword of Tengu. He didn't understand it, but for whatever reason the blade appeared to have chosen Karai over his brother or even his father. Pressing his lips into a thin line, Don took his leave from her, the soft glow of his chi shining on long after he had disappeared.

x-x-x

(o)- 'earth prison', Japanese term for Hell. 


	5. The Vision

_**The Vision**_

Master Splinter laid the bamboo mat out on the ground of the lair. There was no definitive reason for him to be doing this, but avenues were being drained and though he hid it from his children, communing with Master Yoshi was more of a last ditch effort than a definitive answer. Now dried out, the old rat crossed his legs and drew in breath through his twitching nostrils. In and out the air caught and then released itself, each breath taking Splinter deeper within himself and into the astral world. It was debatable as to how dangerous it would be entering into a world that the Heralds had demonstrated ample control over, but all was quiet on the 'Western Front'; not to mention that the rat was confident that his former master would protect him from any surprises that may be laying in wait for him when he arrived.

The world that Splinter entered into was serene, a bright blue sky hung over his head. Pausing for a moment, Splinter rose from his seated pose and studied the area carefully. Well aware of the Heralds skills Splinter took the time to ensure the landscape was under his control. Finding nothing out of place he began the tenuous trip up to his Master's side. The human waited for him, a warm smile fixed upon his face, receiving his protégé's deep, respectful bow Yoshi returned the gesture before guiding the rat to a large pool of water. Indicating that he sit upon the mat that was waiting for him, the human ran his hand over the still, silvery pond sparkling it into life.

The Demon existed long before the tribunal ever had. That was the first thing that Yoshi imparted to Splinter, it had existed before the Herald's had. That was the next. The tribunal, situated on a mountainside, passed in front of the rat's eyes. He understood if one was to win one needed to know where things had been. The court was not important to the message that the spirit had to impart. It was the sense of time, of traveling back to a time when life had been so simple that even the lowliest of men could wield and access chi. The sandstone buildings vanished away and the vision shimmered, moving rapidly through the mountain ranges so that Splinter could see what awaited his children should they fail.

The demon was far larger than anything the tribunal had described; its natural form was not that of a humanoid being. No, that had merely been a means of transportation. The true representation of this creature was far closer to the dragon that it manifested as when it had corrupted the soul of the original, once noble, Oroku Saki. Large, black wings sprang from the spine of a creature that would easily dwarf the larger buildings in New York City. The wings themselves were a thin membrane of flesh that looked to be as durable as leather and just as flexible. Attached to spindles of bone they could wrap around the beast's body when not in use. A tail, most likely for balance, sprouted from the base of its spine demonstrating prehensile abilities by curling from side to side about the muscular legs that supported its lower body. The underside, when not covered by those wings was a satin grey colour and ran the length of the body, stopping at an impressive collar bone. The upper limbs were, as predicted, thin and spindly, though demonstrated an ability to pick up items with large claws. Each claw was marked by its golden tip. On the astral world Splinter flinched as his eyes fell upon the head of the beast. The snout was robust, white teeth poked out from thin, black lips, and those lips led back to defined cheekbones that gave the demon's head an intimidating and daunting appearance. Facial features alone, coupled with size was not what caused his physical form to tense. It was the eyes of the demon. Startling, unnerving white voids that diminished even the most trained and determined of wills. Looking at the warning of what would come to the physical sphere was sufficient to unsettle Splinter's soul. The eyes of the swirling beast appeared to look at nothing and everything all at once, to recognize and lay out temptation tailored to the needs of the individual it looked upon. A crest rose up, adorning the skull, and running down the animal's back to tailor off where the wings began.

And it once prowled the earth, feeding upon the flesh of the good and souls of the sinning. Splinter finally understood why it had been revered by the Heralds, to not do so was verging on a form of suicide that was far from honorable. It appeared that it had not prowled the earth alone. Flitting around it, large in number but small in size, were numerous imp like creatures in various shades of red, white, grey and black. Some with long noses, some with wings, others even had a combination of both.

'_How do we stop this thing?'_ Master Yoshi would not show him such a beast as a means to motivate his family. They were already prepared to battle the Heralds to the final showdown.

Yoshi smiled, his hand coasting over the surface of the pool once more. Of course there was more. Monks, an order that had given their lives to Zen walked the earth. They were wise, old and in tune with the ways of the world in which they lived. Each a hermit, each living a pure life derived from the land and mountain ranges where the Tengu they faced resided. Five gathered together, carrying different totems. A large monk held in his hands a rock, whilst another paused to first bathe, and then gather water in a wooden bucket. A funeral pyre was the object of the third, whilst a raw lump of iron ore was the possession of the fourth. The fifth held a bellows in his pack. They seemed innocuous, dressed in their orange robes and wearing their wooden sandals.

Together they met and bowed to each other, before turning and as five entering into the heart of the mountain range. Arriving outside the cave of the Tengu they stopped and began to prepare. Extending their canes they began to carve ancient Japanese kanji into the dusty ground, carefully sliding their respective instruments from their backs they positioned them around the open cave mouth. A spark from a flint lit the funeral pyre, dark smoke flooding into the opening and stirring the beast that resided deep within. The Monk that had brought the bucket carefully poured a little water into a small pit he had dug into the ground, the rest he used to trace a line into the ground, connecting each place that one of his fellow monks was situated. The bellow was carefully operated, drawing in then pushing out the air that they breathed, whilst the lump of untempered metal was positioned over the very mouth of the cave itself. It was a circle, a mystical one, joining each of the Asian elements together and flooded with the pure chi of the monks themselves. Fire, Water, Wind, Metal and Earth — the same Heralds that walked the real world now. Master Splinter watched carefully, the old men began to glow with their chi; a pure white energy that crept along the lines that had been traced by the monks, only altering its hue when it crept upon one of the natural totems that were laid in place. First it spiraled round the fire taking on an orange taint before sparking skywards and hovering there, reaching the water it disappeared deep within before striking skywards with a band of pale blue energy to meet the orange thread. From the rock a yellow line was thrown forth and from the bellows a pale purple line would eventually emerge. From the metal a red line swam forth to join the others. Separately they were nothing but a representation of pure elemental energy, but together they created a tear in the fabric of space and time, slicing a hole through the astral plane and revealing a fissure into the world of Jiguko. From within the hole they had created an almost magnetic force was unleashed. Chi that had bled from the men's souls now began to alter colour becoming a dark purple that was tainted with a blackened edge. The cost for sending a demon to Hell? Their very souls. The Tengu screamed in rage and tainted each and every one of those monks, their white chi altered forming armor and binding themselves to the demon forever. Briefly each and every one of them transmogrified into the totem that had brought with them … Splinter recognized them and his spiritual form tensed.

The Heralds.

Briefly each was lifted to their feet by the dark magic that raced through them and their barely human lips uttered the same words. 'I surrender, and serve'. Flung back to their place in the circle, the formerly human monks dropped to bending knees. But not before they took a piece of the demon and flung it from the beast. One of the bone supports that held part of the left wing was ripped from the being and hurled away by Earth. Splinter recognized the form that it took, the Sword of Tengu. From within the beast a piece of its heart was struck and pulled free by Water. Hardening, it resembled the pendant that had been taken from Karai. It too was thrown from the mystical vortex that had once existed. The demon's head was thrown back in a scream of evident pain as its eyes were wrenched free from its head by Fire. Two small marble sized spheres, amber in colour - they rolled and fell down the side of the mountain. Who knew where they were, or what they were capable of doing? The final thing to be pried from the demon came from around the wound to its chest. A large collection of scales peeled and fell away giving way to the fierce wind that was coming from the gate way to Hell. Whipped around again and again it was caught in the chi that had once come from Metal's place in the circle, transformed from a series of scales it took on the appearance of a sheet of copper before dropping to the ground, falling on top of the now closing spiritual wound. Each Herald was encased in a stony armor and hat; their full power trickling slowly into the tear they had previously opened. Sealed to their place in the circle, exposed to the mercy of the elements they were now eternally bound to.

Yoshi paused in his explanation and looked directly at the rat before returning his shrewd eyes to the frozen vision. Did he understand? The breastplate of the Tengu had fallen directly over the gateway to Jiguko. It was their solution, the only problem was that time had hidden it. Splinter opened his lips to ask more questions but he fell silent and turned his gaze back to the pool, Yoshi had more to show.

Sand had covered the trapped Mystics by the time they were discovered. Centuries had passed when young Oroku Saki climbed up the mountains.

'_This is …'_

'_My killer.'_

The alien. Beneath one arm he held a stack of neatly kept notes; bound by leather thong. He ordered a small group of Foot to begin a careful excavation. Around his neck hung a large, clear stone, not yet fully fashioned it was no doubt the pendant. One by one the statues were revealed and Saki walked to the centre of the circle, removing the pendant he held it high, his lips uttering words that struck fear into Splinter's heart. 'I hold the heart of your former master, which makes me your current one.' His eyes looked upon the glowing slits of each statue, before he seemed satisfied with whatever it was they told him. Nodding his head, he spoke once more. 'It is time you took your place in a temple Mystics.'

Carrying them from their place the wind parted the ground, revealing one simple thing. The copper piece was gone.

The rest, from that point onwards, the rat knew.

x-x-x

Splinter had been still for over an hour, intermittently his brow had furrowed or his breath had caught, but other than that there was nothing to reveal whether or not the old rat was in danger or merely experiencing an in depth conversation with his former Master. Hands that now rested upon the bamboo now clenched unexpectedly and the rat's eyes shot open.

"Paper!" he hissed, "Immediately"

"Sensei …" it was Mikey who had watched over Splinter the closest during his mental absence, "Are ya okay?"

"I am fine Michelangelo. But I need paper before the advantage we have been afforded is lost to us."

Splinter laid the paper out on the floor before him, his hand moving over the paper rapidly sketching out a rough circle. At the top point he drew out the kanji for metal, to the left of that he drew in the symbol for fire. Then water, which led to earth and finally wind -each complimenting or crushing the next. Outside he roughly sketched a curved line to complete the circle. It was not a necessity at this juncture, simply a note that the circle needed to be present. Turning the page over Splinter started to feverishly sketch out the final piece of the puzzle that the needed. Inscribed into it by the Herald himself were the symbols necessary to open and then control the flow of chi.

Unlike the original ritual that had created the Mystics there were other aspects. With the totems living, breathing, tainted souls Yoshi had given him words that would summon the beings to them. Snaring them in their places in the circle was the easy part; the next was going to be the most troublesome. They needed to render a hole that would slice through the fabric of time, space and magic itself. That was where Leonardo would theoretically come into it; he had already reversed the flow of chi once to enable them to follow the Herald's to New York, and with the additional power and strength of his avatar there was no reason to be unduly concerned. At first the old rat had felt uncomfortable in putting such a weight upon his son, but his fears were quickly soothed by his Master. There was no expectation on Leonardo to perform the task but they both knew the boy and his tenacity. As Master Yoshi had calmly pointed out, they had the power to do this, and the opportunity. The Heralds would not suspect such a ploy until they were ensnared within it – such was the age of the ritual and depth of their arrogance.

They just lacked the key.

"This is the piece of the puzzle that both groups are missing." Splinter explained to his children, "This plate …" he drew a circle upon the paper, and began to add in symbols. Water, fire, wind, metal, and earth were each marked. "When laid at the centre will act as a key. It sealed the original tear that was created when the demon was sent to Jiguko."

"An' that in English …"

"Hell Raphael."

"Oh!"

Splinter's eyes did not lift from the page, "This plate is a part of the demon itself. And that is something that cannot make it into this world, not in its purest form…"

"So how we gonna pop the lock?"

"With a sword." Splinter responded, "I suspect that originally using the Sword of Tengu would be the way forward, but with that option no longer available to us –"

"The gunjin will take its place." Leonardo interrupted calmly.

"Leonardo …"

"I caused its destruction. I'll take its place." Leo spoke with a conviction that told his family not to argue with him. "Just tell me what I'll need to do."

With a brief nod of his head, Splinter continued rapidly, his hand jerking over the page. Already the information he had been privy to felt like it was fading away. "There are symbols that must be painted upon you Son. They will protect from any taint that will come when the gateway is opened." Leaning back Splinter let out a long breath. "After that juncture, it is merely doing as you have done in the past."

"I've seen that before." It was a sense of déjà vu that crept over him. Staring at the neatly drawn circle and sketch of the plate Don drew his cheeks into his mouth.

"As-have-I!" Maintaining the attention of the Ancient One had been a trying matter, there was a serenity that hung in his aura that verged on the irritating for the uneasy and nervous turtles. "But where?" he muttered, his lips pursing.

"It's in Japan!" Leonardo stated, "It's in your home Ancient One. Behind the pots and pans in the kitchen." A soft laugh crept from his chest, releasing pent up tension with it. The memory was a fond one, "We ate rice balls from it."

"So-we-did!" Pleased with his contribution the Ancient One's attention turned to the next problem, how to get it?

"Karai."

It was like mentioning the devil's name in church such was the reaction from his family. Raphael's head turned inwards and up, his brow knotting in disgust, whilst Mike's face had down turned at the corners.

Don's moment of triumph fizzled out with a small sigh. "She has information on it."

"And?"

Don shook his head to Raphael's rhetorical question, back to a safer topic, "We don't have the three weeks round trip its going to take to get it do we?"

"April!" In a moment of perceived brilliance Mikey grew a good two inches upwards whilst his chest puffed forth ever so slightly. "She could fly out with the Ancient One, nab it and be back in like three days." Silence. Not so good for the Mikey spirit, but true to form and like a dog with a bone, the youngest just kept on running with it. "Casey?" Okaay, so it wasn't preferable to drag in the pair into this mess, but gosh darnit Mike wasn't ready to quit yet. His lower lip quivered ever so slightly for his next suggestion, this was one was sure to stop the crowd, "Karai …" Yea, that killed it dead.

"Yea, good one Shell fer Brains."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I got it! Plan B. Leo!" the deflation was over, and he'd even put an arm in the air for this one. "We could go back to Time's Square and then swoosh with the …" he was getting funny looks, and not the sort of ones that came when he did something entertaining. "I'll stop now?"

"Actually …" Raph turned to look at Leo, "That might just work."

To say that Leo was thrown by the suggestion was slightly understating the matter. Never the less he shared a tired smile with his family. "I can try, but we're not going to do it out in the open. Let's do it somewhere we know the lay of the land." Leonardo's leaders cap was firmly on. "We're going to do it back at the old lair."

x-x-x

It lives!


End file.
